


Psycho

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drug Addiction, F/F, Psycho Usage, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cait reveals the truth about her addiction.
Relationships: Cait/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 17





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> i needed cait/fss fluff

“I’m sick. I’m really sorry Nora, but I am. Ever since… my parents, I’ve been doin’ Psycho. And I can’t… I can’t stop.” Cait wasn’t being tough and cruel like usual. 

She was vulnerable. A rare thing that made Nora’s heart flutter. “I’m addicted. Can’t stop,” she added in a whisper. 

Her fingers trailed the rows of syringe scars on her left arm. It made Nora sick to her stomach. “I need your help. I’ve been doin’ it behind your back… when you aren’t looking. It’s awful. My insides feel wrong and I’ve been coughin’ up blood.” Nora didn’t let her eyes widen. 

They wanted to. “I want you to help me. Doctors ‘round here can’t help me anymore. I need to get to Vault 95. They did social experiments on junkies and I think they found somethin’. We need to get there. Please.”

Nora let the built-up emotion flood out as she leaped forward to envelop Cait in the biggest hug in the Commonwealth. “I- thanks, Nora. I needed that.” But Nora didn’t stop. 

“I’m going to help you. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it.”

“I didn’t expect you to care that much.” Nora looked up at Cait’s emerald green eyes.

“Ever since the day you opened up to me about your parents, I knew you felt it too. There’s something. You feel it.” Cait held her breath. 

Did she feel it?

She did.

Nora tipped her head back and her lips did all the work. Cait closed her eyes and leaned into the sweet first kiss. 

Nora’s hands moved through Cait’s hair, untangling and moving out of her face so she could see the adorable but easy to miss freckles.

“I needed that too.”

“I’d fight an Assualtron for you, Cait.”

“Nora, about that…”


End file.
